A Tale of a Dark Angel
by Saikyou
Summary: Her parents real jobs were unknown to her, but when they were killed on a family trip, she was pulled unwillingly into a battle she was never supposed to enter...
1. In the Beginning

A small girl with strawberry blond haired sighed slightly as she watched the scenery fly by as her father drove their black jeep along the deserted highway,

"Cheer up Nobara" her mother said quickly in a cheerful voice, "This is going to be one of our last stops before we head home"

"I guess…" the girl muttered slowly.

****

Hi, I'm Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai; I'm nine years old and female as you've probably guessed by now.

"Look, we're nearly there" Nobara's father said quickly as they shot past a sign,

"Whoopee…" the small girl sarcastically said as she lay down on the back seat and looked at the roof.

"Look, sweetheart" her mother started, "We know you haven't been to fond of this trip after the last stop"

"Really?" Nobara said quickly,

"Can you tell us why?" her father asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I keep being dragged away from any friends I might happen to make when we stop for about a month" she snapped quickly as she sat bolt up, "I mean, every time!" she shouted and her parents sighed lightly and glanced at each other.

"Nobara…" her father started, "There were reasons we came on this trip," he said quickly, "Not just for a bit of research"

"Zen… she wouldn't believe us" her mother whispered quickly, 

"I know Kitai, but, it was worth a try" his voice sounded slightly annoyed and disappointed.

****

These are my parents, my father, Zen'aku Mitsukai, and my mother, Kitai Mitsukai. They mean everything to me but… sometimes they can get on my nerves.

"Here we are" Zen'aku said quickly as the car came to a slow stop, "Zephyr Springs" he said with a nod as he got out of the car, followed by his wife, Kitai.

"Common Nobara" Kitai said quickly, "We're going to go find something to eat for lunch" she told the girl quickly as she jumped out of the car and walked over to her parents.

"Whatever…" Nobara hissed slowly as she turned up the music she was listening to from her laptop she carried under her arm,

"Sweetheart, must you bring that?" her mother asked quickly,

"Mother, must you drag me along on this crappy trip?" the strawberry blond haired girl snapped quickly.

"Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai!" her father raised his voice, "Don't you talk to your mother like that!"

"Why don't you two just die and go to hell!" Nobara screeched as she ran off quickly as tears filled her mothers eyes.

"Zen'aku, you shouldn't have done that…" Kit said slowly as she looked at her husband,

"Kitai…" he said slowly, "If I treat her too softly, she won't be able to stand up for herself when the gundams come to earth" he put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You know that as well as I do"

****

And that is where the fight for my life starts, the moment I leave my parents, my life alone begins…

__

"I hate them," Nobara thought quickly as she stopped herself in a bus stop that had a phone line in it. _"It's their faults that my life is like this,"_ she said to herself in her head and she unplugged the phone and plugged her laptop in and connected up to the Internet. The message 'You've got Mail' flashed up on her screen as she clicked it,

"Wow, lucky me, five new e-mail messages…" her voice sarcastically said as she looked at the first name. Duo Maxwell. "Who?" she said as she clicked on the e-mail and read it.

__

'Hey there!

This is Duo, Duo Shingami Maxwell, don't know who you are, just found your e-mail address while hacking onto G's computer so you must be someone rather important! Try to reply ASAP so I can find out who you are, thanks a million! J 

Duo Shingami Maxwell'

"Well, well, well…" Nobara muttered slowly, "Look's like I've gotten myself some guy that has nothing better to do with his life" she shook her head and clicked on reply.

__

'Hello Duo Maxwell,

I am called Shinimegami. Please don't waste your time sending me useless e-mails or I'll just have to track you down and kill you with my own hands.

Have a nice day,

Shinimegami' and with that, Nobara clicked on enter and chuckled as she returned to her inbox.

"Let's see…" she muttered slowly, "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail…" her eyes stopped upon the last e-mail, "Sender, Doctor J…" her head tilted slightly, "Subject: Change of plans…" she said as she sneezed slightly, "Sounds interesting" she shrugged as she clicked on the e-mail.

__

'Dear Miss. Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai,

It is a pleasure to finally be able to talk to the child of some of the brains behind our new creation. Your parents foreboded our communication with you until you were at least at the age of ten, but it seems that we cannot delay any longer. Please inform your parents that instead of one of them, you will be piloting gundam XXX-DA07 instead of our original plan. These changes have been made because of the finding of another pilot being trained at the moment. Also, because our boys would be able to get along with people more of their age, even though you are female, a little female companionship never would hurt.

In your location, please be careful and keep a low profile and make sure you aren't caught. If you are, make sure you (Nobara) are safe and still able to get to a working telephone or computer. Also be aware that OZ are currently searching for your whereabouts at the moment. Just to remind you as well, Zen'aku, Kitai, we are now doing the finishing touches on gundam XXX-DA07. We need those plans you had taken with you to complete as soon as possible so we may complete the gundam before OZ discovers it. For safety, once we complete the seventh gundam, we shall put it into hiding on the moon.

Hope to see you three alive and well very soon,

J' 

Nobara just blinked,

"What, is today 'Weird people send Rose weird e-mail day'?" she asked herself quickly with a shake of her head as she went back to her inbox and deleted the junk mail and left the strange mail there. The message 'You've got Mail' flashed again, "Maxwell again?" she said slowly as she clicked on the e-mail.

__

'Well, it's nice to meet you Shinimegami,

but tell me the truth, what's your real name, what do your friends call you, huh? I mean, I don't think a girl's friend would call her 'The goddess of death' in Japanese. So, you know my name, so, tell me something to call you!

Duo Shingami Maxwell'

"He's got more brains then it sounds like" the strawberry blond haired girl said slowly, a slight smirk appeared on her face as she clicked on reply.

__

"Well Duo Maxwell,

people call me Kiyoi for a fact. Right now, I got some strange e-mail from some guy called Doctor J! Pretty stupid, eh? He was saying something about something he and my parents built, and said something about a plan… But, anyway, are you American by any chance?' Nobara nodded and hit send quickly and then began to look on other sites for the word 'gundam'.

"Oh, lovely," she sighed, "Forbidden access" her head shook as she got up a program and quickly began to type stuff in. "With all that computer training my parents gave me" she took a breath in, "I learnt how to hack onto 'forbidden' things on the web, thus" she hit the enter key and things began to flash up onto the screen. "What the hell?" she muttered slowly.

__

Name: Yuy, Heero

Age: 10-11

Specialties: trained assassin, hacker

Gundam: 01

Name: Zero One

Specialties: transformation into single person shuttle

Name: Maxwell, Duo

Age: 10-11

Specialties: thief, stealth

Gundam: 02

Name: Deathscythe

Specialties: stealth, ability to go under water

Name: Barton, Trowa

Age: 20(?)

Specialties: technology

Gundam: 03

Name: Heavyarms

Specialties: high ammunition

Name: Winner, Quatre

Age: 10-11

Specialties: kind, understanding, negotiator 

Gundam: 04

Name: Sandrock

Specialties: desert camouflage, high armor

Name: Chang, Nataku

Age: unknown

Specialties: martial arts

Gundam: 05

Name: Shenlong

Specialties: marine type suit 

Name: Doppelganger (?)

Age: unknown

Specialties: unknown

Gundam: 06 (?)

Name: unknown

Specialties: unknown

Name: Mitsukai, Nobara

Age: 9-10

Specialties: undisclosed

Gundam: 07

Name: DA (at moment)

Specialties: under water capabilities, voice activation, and password system

"Okay…" Nobara muttered slowly as she put the site as one of her favorites, "That's kinda scary" her eyes slowly closed as she sighed lightly. Once again, for the third time, the message 'You've got Mail' flashed in the middle of her screen. She placed her finger on the small mouse and moved the cursor over to the e-mail message to click on it.

__

'Yeah, I'm American.

G wants to talk to you for some reason, so, I better leave before I get yelled at ^^;; Cya!

Duo.

Hello Miss. Kiyoi, I'm Professor G. If you are in Zephyr Springs, get to cover/shelter quickly. The OZ base near that town is planning to'

But the strawberry blond haired girl stopped as she heard an explosion,

__

'The OZ base near that town is planning to try some of their defense weapon out on the town and then blame it on terrorists. Please be careful.

Professor G.'

Nobara glanced up as she disconnected her computer but then dropped it as she dropped to the ground as something near her exploded, dust filled the area quickly. Slowly, the small girl rose to her feet and headed out of the bus stops shelter and looked about herself at the destruction of the small town. Buildings were ablaze and bodies lay on the ground motionless. Her feet slowly began to carry her forwards through the rubble. 

"No…" she muttered slowly, "I don't want to see this… this…" but she was lost for words as her eyes fell upon two bodies in front of her. Only two words left her mouth as she ran forwards, "Zen'aku" and "Kitai", she quickly dropped to her knees. "Mom? Dad?" her nervous voice said slowly as she slapped both of their cheeks lightly.

"My dear Wild Rose" Her mother said slowly as she looked up at her daughter through one eye,

"Kitai…" Rose mumbled slowly as she looked at her mother.

"Rose, please be strong…" her mother coughed slightly, bringing up a bit of blood, "Go find Doctor J…" she sighed as the small girl just nodded.

"Mama… Doctor J told me I was going to be chosen to pilot XXX-DA07…" she said slowly as tears began to build up in her eyes,

"That's good Rose… you'll be strong… and you'll…" Kitai had to stop as Rose shook her head.

"Mom… save your energy… I'll find you some help!" the girl panicked,

"You'll become strong and… you'll be able to protect the ones you love and care about…" her mother took a deep breath. "Take this Rose" she slowly said as she raised her hand and dropped a black gun in front of the girl, "Get away from here" she ordered.

"But, mom, I…" Rose started but her mother just shook her head quickly,

"Darling, I won't survive, face the truth…" her mother took in another breath and smiled, "Be free… my Wild Rose" and with that, her open eye closed as her head dropped to one side.

"Goddammit…" Nobara growled slowly as she stood up, she could hear feet marching her way, and they came to a halt when they saw her.

"Capture her and take her back to the base" a male voice said quickly as some of the soldiers moved forwards to capture Rose.

****

Now, I thought I was alone at the moment, but, I wasn't going to let these bastards capture me with out a fight, and what did my mother just happen to give me? A fully loaded gun.

"Stay away from me!" Rose yelled quickly as she glared at them, "You… bastards are the reason my parents are dead!" her voice screeched as the men just moved closer. Raising the hand that had the gun she pulled the trigger,

"Sir! She's armed!" one of the soldiers advancing said as they stopped.

"She's a child! Bribe her! Just do something!" the male that had yelled the orders the first time said quickly.

"Come on kid, we have lots of candy at the base" was the first attempt,

"Get damn lost" Rose snapped as she shot another bullet, making him drop to the ground.

"Sir, it seems she's been trained in someway!" the soldier yelled quickly,

"Then why don't you…" but he was cut off by the clicking of guns, he glanced about to find they had been surrounded by a group of men and some women that all had guns.

"Weapons down!" one the of the men surrounding them yelled quickly as they put their guns down onto the dirt floor,

"And what might you be doing?" a female voice said as Sally Po walked up beside Rose, she was staring at the leader of the group,

"Taking survivors to the base to ask what happened" the male shot back quickly.

"Tssh… yeah right" Rose muttered slowly as she glared at the ground,

"Please carry on little Miss" Sally said quickly as the small girl nodded,

"This soldiers are the reason my parents were killed" she hissed and took a step forwards, "They were trying out their defense systems on this town and were going to blame it on terrorists" she looked up at the two dead soldiers.

"Well, would you imagine that" the light brown haired female said quickly as she put her hand on her hip and watched the 'leader' twitch slightly, "I just happen to believe this kid," she smiled slightly as she took the gun from Rose's shaking hand. "Now back off unless you want to start a fight right now"

"Men, back to base!" the 'leader' said as he and the soldiers quickly walked off.

"Good job, now lets get this kid…" Sally started as she looked down to where Rose had been to find she was gone, "Where did she go?" she commanded quickly,

"Sally, she headed in that direction," one of the guys said quickly.

"Go find her!" Po yelled quickly as the men nodded and they all ran after the small girl.

"This isn't happening…" Rose muttered to her self over and over; she dropped to her knees by her laptop and quickly hooked it up to the Internet again and got to her inbox. She copied the last e-mail address from Duo's e-mail and then clicked on the e-mail from Doctor J and clicked on 'Reply'. Placing the e-mail in the 'To:' box, she began to type quickly.

__

'To Doctor J and Professor G,

The oz base has attacked and my parents are dead. I killed two soldiers with a gun my mother had given me before she passed away. I have a strange group of people following me, even though they saved me, I'm not sure of them. Please reply to this e-mail as soon as possible.

Rose Kiyoi Mitsukai,

Future pilot of XXX-DA07'

Nobara hit the enter key quickly and as soon as it was sent, she disconnected the computer to the internet and shutdown the computer and closed it just as Sally Po appeared in front of her.

"There you are little Miss" she said quickly as she knelt down beside the girl who just looked at her, "Come on now, let's get you to a bed and get you something to eat and drink" the female said as the strawberry blond haired girl just nodded slowly and let Sally pick her up.

****

And that's how my new life started. After being found by Sally Po, she became a sort of mother to me.

"I found her," Sally said quickly as she walked over to the group of males, "I'm taking her with me" she started before any of the males could ask. "Her parents got killed, so, I'm going to watch over her as she grows up" and with that. The group headed towards their transportation.

Sally sat watching Rose in amazement as the girl quickly ate food that had been placed in front of her,

"Thank you" she said quickly as she finished the food.

"You're welcome little Miss." Sally chuckled; "It seems that you needed something to eat" she smiled again as Rose nodded.

"This might sound rude, but," the girl swallowed, "What can I call you?"

"Me?" Sally lent on the table with her elbow, "My name is Sally Po, so, you can just call me Sally like everyone else"

"Okay, Sally" the strawberry blond haired girl smiled with a nod. "My name is Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai," she said slowly, "Please just call me either Nobara or Rose"

"Okay Rose" the brown haired female said, "Now, can you tell me something, were your parents important people?" Sally asked plainly. "You don't have to answer just yet, but, keep it in mind"

"Sure…" Rose nodded slowly as the older female stood up, 

"Come now, lets go find you a half decent room in this place" she said quickly as Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my mother told me to find Doctor J" she looked at the table and Sally sighed,

"Is he your grandfather or a relative?" the brown haired rebel asked and Nobara just shrugged.

"I don't know…" Rose muttered slowly; "I was told I was to be the pilot of XXX-DA07, which is all I know"

__

"XXX-DA07?" sally thought slowly but nodded, "How about this Rose, we'll help you find him and when we do, we'll leave you with him?" Po suggested.

"You would do that for me?" the strawberry blond haired girl said in slight shock,

"Of course," Sally smiled with a nod, "I help the people that need help, but, can you get in contact of him?"

"I should be able to" the nine year old girl calmly said as she looked around, "But, I'll need my laptop and the ability to get onto the Internet for e-mail" she nodded.

"Sure thing" the brown haired female said as she grabbed Rose's hand, "This way" she lead Rose through halls and corridors until they finally reached a room where there was a large computer in. Rose's black laptop sat upon a desk. The girl with strawberry blond hair quickly headed over to the laptop and turned it on, typing in a username and password in a flash, her settings loaded while she looked around.

"So, this is the main computer in this building…" Rose muttered slowly as Sally nodded,

"Right," the brown haired female said slowly, "This is where we pinpoint the next attacks so we can prevent them"

"I see…" the girl muttered as she looked back at her screen. "I need a link up to the Internet," she coolly said and Sally smiled,

"It's already hooked up" and with that, Nobara quickly got to her inbox.

****

So, I was a type of hacker, I could hack into things. I also had a slight attitude problem that Sally soon helped me get over. But, like I said, this is just the beginning…

'You've got Mail' the voice and message said quickly as it flashed on the screen,

"And you have to shut up" Rose snapped as she clicked on it to see her new mail, "One from J and one from G and Duo" her head shook as she clicked on the one from Professor G and Duo Maxwell first.

"You mean, there's three people?" Po asked quickly,

"Well, kinda" the girl started, "Doctor J is the person I'm looking for, and" she took in a breath, "Professor G and Duo Maxwell are just people I'm talking to at the moment" Rose shrugged slowly and began to read the e-mail.

__

'Hello Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai.

It seems that Duo has found one of the new pilots that J has told me about. Now, I'll first say I'm sorry for you lose, but, please tell us your location so we can find you. Those people that saved you were probably rebels, you don't have to worry about them unless you fight them. Finally, I'll wish you good luck with your training. 

Professor G.'

"He really gets to the point, doesn't he?" Sally chuckled as Rose just stared at the screen and clicked on reply, "You're going to reply?" the female said in slight shock, "But, don't we need to find this 'J' guy?" but Rose wasn't listening.

__

'Dear Professor G,

I don't need your damn pity, so don't start with me. I'm currently trying to locate Doctor J with the help of my new friend, Sally. She is of course one of the rebels and has taken up the responsibility of taking care of my well being. I would like to thank you for wishing me good luck, but, I shan't be doing any training as of yet. I am going to wait until I am of the age of ten to start. Doctor J told me my parents didn't want you guys talking to me until I was at least ten, so, my training will have to be delayed until then.

Rose'

The send button was clicked and Rose continued to glare at the screen,

"Sally, I'm going to be staying with you until I'm ten" she plainly said as Sally just nodded, lost for words after reading what Rose had written. "Next, Doctor J" she nodded and clicked onto the next e-mail.

__

'Glad to hear from you Nobara.

I'm sorry to hear about your parents but we won't stay on that topic. I would like to congratulate you on taking down those two soldiers. I know it might not seem good, but, you better get used to it because you'll be doing it a lot more when you're older. Please send my regards to the rebels and thank them for making sure you didn't get yourself killed.

Now, would you inform me of your whereabouts so I can send some of my men to pick you up. Unless you would prefer to get picked up when you are ten, like your parents suggested if something like this should happen. Please respond as soon as possible.

Doctor J'

Rose scratched her head and sighed slightly,

"Sally, can you please get me a glass of water?" she asked quickly,

"Sure" Sally simply said as she left the room and the small girl nodded again.

__

'Dear Doctor J,

I would prefer to start my training at ten, but I have a question or two to ask. How long would I be training for and what is XXX-DA07?

Personally, I don't want to get involved in this war to be, but, it seems that I must if I want to obtain peace for the people. Also, I would like to know who Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang and Doppelganger are if possible. 

I was wondering as well, if I was to pilot XXX-DA07, what would my specialties be? My parents were teaching me computer technology and such, but I have also picked up a bit of hacking. Please inform me of what I wish to know and then I'll tell you my whereabouts.

Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai'

****

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang and Doppelganger, rather, Duette. These six become my good friends when I'm older. We worked together in defeating enemies, we were all of course using special suits, and I was of course using XXX-DA07, soon to be known as _Kataki Joshin_… 

'You've got…' the voice started but was stopped when the girl turned the sound off,

"I know, I know, I heard you the first frikken time" she sighed slowly as she clicked on it. "Doctor J replies quickly" she muttered slowly.

__

'Rose,

I accept your wishes to be trained starting at ten. It will take about eight years if we go slowly, we don't like to force our pilots into learning things to quickly. We prefer to let them soak it in than continues training. XXX-DA07 is something we call a Gundam. It has a neo-titanium frame and gundaniam armor. It has weapons on it like our boys; so, you have five different choices of what to use. A beam sword, a beam scythe, chest missiles, chortles and a dragon arm/claw. Also, machine guns by the head. The gundams are being used in Operation Meteor, an operation where the gundams will be sent to earth to rule after a colony is dropped onto it. I myself don't really like this, I would prefer to send my pilot to earth just to destroy OZ. Those bastards are the reason that there might be an upcoming war.

I'm glad you understand the fact that this has got to be, if we want to prevent the total destruction of earth, you're are going to be needed. You will use your gundam to make sure our boys don't mess up and destroy anyone or anything important.

Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner and Chang are 'our' boys; they are the gundam pilots that are going to be sent to earth after their training is completed. Doppelganger is a mysterious pilot who we have just received word of from a old 'friend' of mine... We don't know much about this new pilot so if you meet up with him, be careful.

Your specialty would probably be technology, hacking and finally, gun shooting. If you have killed those two soldiers without much hesitation, then teaching you how to shoot a gun won't be hard

Doctor J'

****

Drop a colony onto MY home planet? Guess again. I was pissed of; seriously, I could have killed if I had a weapon. In my conscience, I had decided that if someone want to destroy my home, they would have to destroy me first. There was no way I was going to let them do that, so I knew I had to work hard so I could prevent that type of crap happening.

'Well excuse me Doctor J, I will not allow such crap to happen to earth!

It IS my home and the people here don't deserve to die just because of some people in space want to drop a damn colony onto it. They would have to get past me in that gundam first. That's what I'm going to devote using my gundam for. Defending the earth at all costs, even if it means my life. 

For the training, I'll work on technology and hacking while I'm here, I'll do all that I can and learn all that I can learn before we start to 'work' together.

Ja ne,

Rose'

The strawberry blond haired girl nodded and clicked on the send key. Her eyes glanced about to find the gun her mother had given her, her hand slowly reached out to it and pulled it over to herself.

"The last present my parents ever will give me…" Nobara muttered slowly as she examined it carefully, on the handle, there was a metal rose symbol on it. "A rose?" the girl said slowly as she held the gun in her hand properly and looked for a target to attempt to shoot at. Her blue eyes locked onto her target and just as she pulled the trigger, the door slid open. Sally was standing there with the glass of water in her hand, she dropped it when Rose turned to face her. Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai's face was emotionless; her eyes showed nothing, no fear, no anger, and just the will to complete something. Her blue eyes just stared at the brown haired female; the gun was still in her hand as she suddenly fell to the ground. Sally quickly ran over to her and went onto her knees to check on the small survivor, she still had a pulse, but she had just fainted. The older female stood up and walked over to a microphone, hitting a button, she spoke,

"Would the doctor please make a prompt visit to the survivors room immediately" she breathed, "I repeat, would the doctor please make a prompt visit to the survivors room immediately, that is all" and with that, she hit the button again and sighed. "This girl is going to be harder to handle than we thought" her head shook as she walked over to Rose and picked the girl up in her arms and try to dislodge the gun from her hand. Wouldn't budge. So, Sally Po ended up carrying the girl to her new room where the doctor stood waiting.

"What's wrong Sally?" the doctor asked quickly as she placed Nobara down onto the bed,

"This girl, just call her Rose" her head shook again. "There's something about this look she gave me before she fainted"

"I see, and, what was it like?" he asked as he began to give Rose a check up.

"It was cold" was all the brunette could say,

"Cold?" the doctor stopped as she nodded,

"She stared at me, her look was basically saying 'I have a mission, get in my way and die'" she chuckled slightly.

"Sally, I don't find that funny" the doctor said plainly, "A child with that kind of look would mean they have some mental disorder, and…" he paused and looked at the gun, "Could you not remove this weapon before you brought her?" he asked. "A child shouldn't be mixed up with this fight, and leaving guns about for them to play with…" but Sally just shook her head.

"This weapon isn't mine" Po said calmly as she looked at the small girl, "It hers"

"What?" the doctor basically yelled, "A child of her age with a gun in her possession?" his head shook, "I'll have her put in a home strait away!" he began to pack up. "What kind of parents did she have?" he muttered, "Giving their child a gun to play with."

"Look" Sally said as she stopped him from leaving, "Her parents gave it to her when they… they…" she paused and looked away,

"They what?" the black haired man asked as he tilted his head,

"Well, they were killed in that last OZ problem…" the brunette's eyes looked back at Rose.

"Oh dear…" the male said slowly, looking at the girl, "I see, but, she still shouldn't be mixed up in this" he sighed, "She should have been left out of this fight that might turn into a war" his head shook.

__

"She's already involved though…" Sally mentally thought as he left, _"She's going to be one of the people who are going to pull us through this war" _her hand hit the light switch as the door opened. _"One of the chosen people to save us from total destruction…" _the female then stepped back through the door and watched it close before she left herself.

****

I always had a natural eye for shooting, Sally pointed that out to me not long ago. That cold look I gave her… That was the start of another self being born or created inside of me. The self that has my sense of battle, people called that side of me a rather odd name, knowing that I wasn't afraid to kill, yet, I knew it had to be done. 

__

The Angel of Death…


	2. Off to Train

Rose: Konnichiwa people! I have to thank you for R&R my story! I'm so happy! ^^ The beginning or fist chapter of the story is going to be long compared to the other chapters. When important things happen, they will be longer. I will also have a type of schedule of trying to update every week either on Monday, Wednesday or Friday.

Saikyou: Schedule my ass…

Rose: ah… that would be my _lovely_ assistant, Saikyou…

Saikyou: yo….

Rose: So, firstly, thank you to the person who told me the stuff about Sally Po!

Saikyou: we WANT Episode Zero, but, living in damn Barbados limits anime to only being able to watch DBZ in spanish (we aren't big fans of that show)

Rose: and Final Step was originally written by me and my sister (Shadow) but, I stopped and am now the co-producer and it is now on her account…

Saikyou: if you can't find the right user name, look up Duette in the summery, then go onto 'The Living Program' story etc…

Rose: Also, she changed the title because you can't have four steps in a waltz! -.-;;;

Saikyou: True, so, it has to do with a dance or something… * shrugs *

Rose: carrying on… yes, she will fall in love with one of the g-boys when she's older!

Saikyou: whoever guesses who it is first will win some sort of prize ^^

Rose: Prize? 0.o

Saikyou: HAI! : 3

Rose: … 

Saikyou: And, if you guess what her real name means, you'll also win a prize!

Rose: 0.o o.0 0.o o.0

Saikyou: We do not own Gundam Wing! Or the G-boys! Only XXX-DA07, Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai, and Doppelganger aint't exactly ours but, her sisters! ^^

Rose speaking to the reader – Bold

****

A Tale of a Dark Angel  
by Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai

Chapter Two – Off to Train

****

-=A week later=-

"She still isn't talking…" Sally sighed slightly as she sat down at a table and rested her head on it. "She hasn't talked for the last week…" her head shook slowly.

"The, let's make her talk" one of the men said as he made a fist and cracked his knuckles slowly, a smirk on his face as he nodded slightly.

"No" the brunette replied quickly to that 'lovely' offer, "We aren't going to make her talk by force" the man just sighed.

"Then, how do we make her talk?" another male asked as Sally just shrugged,

"Well, she's been attached to that laptop most the time" a voice chuckled slowly.

"Who's there?" Po demanded quickly as a female walked out of the shadows. She had blond hair and green-blue eyes, wearing a pair of black pants, and a white top she bowed slightly.

"Call me Lisa" she coolly said with a nod, "Your little friend, Nobara, hasn't left that laptop out of her sight" the blond chuckled.

"Yes, I've noticed that, but, what does it have to do with her not talking?" the brunette asked as she stood up from the table and placed her hands down onto it, leaning onto them.

"It has to do with everything," Lisa said as a smirk appeared on her face as Sally nodded,

"All of you, out of here, that's an order, out, now" Sally snapped quickly as the men marched out of the room at their own pace.

"Thank you" the green-blue eyed girl said with a slight nod as she took a seat, "Now, where to start" she hummed slowly.

"Tell me why she's always got that laptop around her" Po simply said as Lisa nodded and the conversation about Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai was on.

****

Yeah, so, I wasn't talking for a week… Can you guess why? Of course, what other reasons? I was hacking into their computers and files with my laptop. I couldn't let them know in case they made me stop but then Lisa came. Personally, I didn't like her. I met her when I was younger before this havoc had all started. She knew my parents as well, so, she figured me out after watching me... Man, did I get in trouble…

Rose sat in the computer room; her eyes locked onto the screen of the black laptop, pieces of paper scattered across the table with notes jotted down. This is where she had basically been living for the last week and it showed. Plates, cutlery, garbage, dirty clothing and other things were thrown across the room. It looked like a pigsty.

"Place password up" Nobara muttered to herself as she continued to type things into the laptop, "Lock files and…" but she was cut off by someone banging on the locked door.

"Nobara!" Sally shouted, "Open these doors this instant!" her voice sounded fairly angry and annoyed.

"Make me" Rose snapped back as she spun around on her chair and stared at the door, drumming her fingers on the arms rest as she waited.

"Fine" Lisa's voice calmly said, "Boys, care to open the door for me and Sally?" there were a few grunts and then the doors started to be pulled apart. Light slowly entered the dark room as the small girl just sat there and watched until the doors where fully opened. Her hand reached over to the table where it clasped the handle of her gun that she brought forwards onto her lap, still staring at Sally who stood watching her now.

"Rose, is that… You?" Sally asked quickly as the small girl stood up and walked into the light. Her hair had been cut so it was short and spiky; she was wearing dark blue jean shorts and a black halter-top, a black choker, black sneakers and a pair of shades on her head.

"No Sally" the girl snapped sarcastically, "I'm her evil twin sister trying to take over the world" her eyes were glancing about at the people near Sally, watching their movements.

"Now, that's not a nice way to talk to Sally, is it…" Lisa paused as she walked up beside the brunette and forwards slightly, "Wild Rose" the blond smiled as she watched Rose flinch slightly.

"Don't use that name" Nobara hissed slowly as her eyes now glared at Lisa,

"What name, Wild Rose?" the green-blue eyes girl teased as the smaller girl raised her gun.

"Say that name again and I swear I will kill you" the strawberry blond haired girl growled as she prepared to fire.

"Rose, that's enough" a voice said from behind her as she lowered her weapon and took a step backwards,

"Hai, sensei" she calmly said as she held the gun by her side.

"Sensei?" Sally questioned as she moved forwards slightly, "Rose, you have a teacher?" her head tilted slightly as the small girl looked behind her.

"Where is this" Lisa paused, "Teacher of yours?" her voice sounded amused as she looked around the room quickly.

"You won't be able to see him," Rose quickly said as she turned around and placed the gun back down onto the table and sat back down.

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked as she raised an eyebrow and took a step forwards, her hand slowly slipping inside her vest ready to pull out a gun if needed.

"He's physically not here at the moment," the small girl quickly said as she grabbed a satchel from the side of the table and out it on the table, slowly packing things into it.

"That would mean its Doctor J…" the blond muttered slowly in slight shock, "This brat is actually the pilot?" her voice raised as she stormed out of the room quickly.

"Nobara, my men will be there tomorrow to pick you up" J's voice said quickly,

"Roger" Rose quickly replied before Sally could say anything.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" the brunette basically yelled at the small girl after sitting her down at a table, "Why didn't you tell me" she sighed, sitting down opposite from Nobara.

"Simple" Rose said, "I didn't want you to know I was leaving because I knew what would happen" she replied plainly, showing no expression on her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sally shouted as she slammed her fists onto the table, "I'm sick and tired of these answers that are like riddles!"

"You would become frustrated and sad after I left meaning you wouldn't be able to think properly and maybe get yourself killed" the girl said as she looked at Sally's face, still showing no expression.

"You mean…" Po paused, "This is all about you trying not to make me sad?" she asked.

"That is correct," Nobara coolly said as Sally sighed again.

"Rose, I'm just ticked off that you didn't tell me that you were being trained without me knowing…"Sally slowly shook her head as she lent on the table.

"Are you going to let me go though?" the small girl asked quickly, the older female just smiled.

"I really have no choice" the brunette chuckled slightly.

"What do you mean?" the strawberry blond haired girl asked as she tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Whatever I do, you're still going to leave, you know" Sally nodded. "But right now, we have to get you ready!"

"Great!" Rose suddenly smiled. "I'll need supplies because the trip to where I'm going, according to Doctor J that is" she took in a breath. "Is a day and a bit away, so, I should bring a few things with me, just in case" she nodded and stood up.

"Right, let's make a list first" Po suggested quickly. The brunette quickly jogged out of the room in search for a pen and paper.

"I'm going to need a code name…" Rose muttered slowly as she looked around the room and sighed slightly. A few minutes past, leaving the ten-year-old to think about a name she could use.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Sally's voice asked as Nobara snapped out of the trance like state she had put herself into.

"Huh… oh… I'll tell you after the list is done so we don't have to worry about to many things at one time," Nobara calmly said as Sally just nodded and sat down, ready to write. "Ok, I'll need…" thus the list started.

**__**

Before the attack…

"J, who exactly is training this new child of yours?" a shadowed figure asked, they were on a rather large screen said slowly. They had mushroom like hair and a long nose.

"Well, because I would prefer she wasn't always going to depend on XXX-DA07 all the time" J's voice calmly said.

"So, you're planning to train both of them at the same time?" the figure asked quickly.

"Not exactly, G" the male with the claw for a hand said. "I think H said he would help me and make sure she has something to do on the weekends so my full attention would be on training this boy" J nodded slightly.

"I would also like to know where you found this child," G slowly said.

"I wonder… do you remember the Mitsukai's?" J asked quickly as G thought.

"I believe I do, why do you ask" the male on the screen said as he waited for an answer.

"That's their daughter, Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai" he replied calmly, G just nodded. "Training a young mind is much more easier than training someone over twenty" J nodded slowly.

"I see…" G slowly replied, "I'll talk to you some other time, Duo is being an idiot again, G…" and with that, the screen went blank/black

"Doctor J…" a female voice said quickly, "Would you like me to go check up on this new child?" she asked.

"Yes, go find her…" he nodded, "Lisa" she smiled and nodded, turning around, she walking out of the dark room, her hair swishing side to side with each step.

****

Yes, H had something planned for me, it was more like torture when I started, but then I found out that I could use it for a cover… If you're wondering what's wrong with Lisa, she wanted to pilot XXX-DA07 since the designs were made. According to some people, the only reason she didn't get to pilot, is because she didn't have that 'spark' or 'energy' to protect anyone or anything. She just wanted to rule, and, if someone didn't follow her, she would destroy him or her with the Gundam…

"I think that's about it" Sally said quickly as she looked at the satchel she and Rose had packed with the stuff the girl wanted.

"Probably" Rose chuckled as she shook her head. "I'm afraid to see what the weight of this bag is" she sighed with a smile.

"Not to worry" the brunette said as she closed the bag up. "After you eat the majority of the food, it shouldn't be too bad" patting it, she stretched her arms into the air.

"Lets go outside Sally" Nobara suggested as she tugged on the older female's hand.

"Right, then you can tell me what you were thinking about before" Po said as the strawberry blond haired girl nodded.

"I need a code name" Rose quickly told Sally as they sat outside on the top step so they could see the sun starting to set.

"A code name?" Sally repeated as Rose nodded in reply. "What for?" she asked.

"Well, if someone knew my parents, they would probably know me, and, I don't want to be brought up by people I don't trust, you know" she shook her head slowly.

"I see…" Po started, "Then, you trust me, right?" she finished slowly.

"Sally, if I didn't trust you, I would have left a _long_ time ago" the spiky haired girl chuckled slowly with a nod.

"Okay, so, what type of name?" the brunette questioned. "First, last or middle?"

"Last," Rose promptly replied. "I'm keeping my first name, Nobara, not having a middle, and only need a last" her head nodded again.

"Ok then…" Sally said slowly as she began to think. _"It has to be something that won't give herself away" _she thought to herself as she thought about names.

"I got it" Rose chuckled. "I'll be Nobara Shisou!" her voice sarcastically said with a chuckle.

"Wild Rose Look of Death?" Sally chuckled after words. "Sounds great" her head shook. "I was thinking more along the lines of Nobara Marisha-Ten…"

"Sounds interesting…" Nobara nodded slowly. "What does it mean though?" 

"It means, Wild Rose Goddess of Light" Po calmly replied as she let the small girl think about it. Rose stood up and nodded, sticking out her hand to Sally.

"It's nice to meet you Sally Po, I'm Nobara Marisha-Ten" Nobara said as Sally shook the girls hand. "Shinimegami at your service" Sally stopped hearing the last Goddess.

"The Goddess of Death?" she said quickly. "Why would you call yourself _that_?"

"Because, it's better then being called a killer, a mass killer," the strawberry blond haired girl said slowly as she sat down again, but this time on the railing. 

"So, you're nick name is going to be Shinimegami then," Sally nodded a bit. "I agree with you for not wanting to be called a mass murderer but," she stopped and thought about what she was going to say.

"It's a bit harsh, I know" Rose nodded and smiled slightly. "But, it's catchy," her voice chuckled a bit. "When they ask me 'Who are you?' I would reply, 'I'm Shini, Shinimegami' and then I would leave."

"Strange plan, but, it might work" Sally shook her head and chuckled a bit as she smiled. "It's getting late, we don't know when those people are going to be here to pick you up, so, you should get some sleep" Po said as she stood up and stretched.

"Right-o" Nobara said as she yawned slowly and stood up. "Oh yea, Doctor J said they would be here as two o'clock in the morning" she nodded. "So, have me up by one so I can have a shower please" Rose requested as Sally just nodded.

"Night kid" Po said as the small girl walked inside. Sally soon followed and went inside to where her room was. It wasn't very big or very pretty, but, it was her room and that's all what mattered. There was a single bed on the left side that was un-made. A desk with a rolling chair, on the desk was a computer and a headset attached to the computer. Another desk, larger than the other was against the right wall with a rather large white board on the wall above it. Notes were jotted down on the board in different colors. Papers were plainly just scattered about the whole room.

Sally dropped down onto the bed and grabbed an alarm clock that was lying on the ground under her bed. Slowly, she set it to twelve thirty and dropped it back in the floor. Closing her eyes, she sighed slowly. 

__

"It's only nine thirty, I should get some work done but I'm just tired and because I have to be up early doesn't help" her thought slowly drifted through her mind as she drifted off to the world of dreams.

* BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ * (OOC – just imagine it continues, that's what my alarm is like until I hit it ^^;;;) Sally's hand reached out to the floor as she picked the alarm up and hit it with her other hand so the alarm stopped. Slowly sitting up, she got out of bed and left her room. A few minutes later, she found herself in the cafeteria, getting two cups of coffee. 

"Hey Sally" a voice from behind her said as she turned around. Rose stood there, her hair was wet and there was a bit of water dripping form her hair.

"Morning Nobara" Po nodded slowly as the girl took the second cup of coffee from her hand and smiled.

"Thanks and bye" she nodded and turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye?" the brunette muttered slowly as she jogged up to the girl. "What do you mean 'bye'?" she asked quickly.

"Sally, it's ten to two" Rose calmly said as she sipped the coffee. "I was wondering why you didn't come wake me up though, care to explain?"

"I set my alarm to twelve thirty, I have no idea why it only went off at one thirty!" Sally quickly explained and Rose shrugged.

"Right, now, where did you put my bag?" the ten-year-old asked quickly.

"Put it? We left it in the cafeteria, but, it wasn't there…" Po stopped. "Go grab your laptop and a bag!" she yelled as she ran back to the cafeteria. Rose in the same type of panic ran off to where she had put her bag. Sally was going through the fridge, taking out things that were small snacks that would easily go into a bag. Rose quickly returned with her laptop already in the bag, she then began to put the food in. She had grabbed some other things that she was stuffing in as well.

"That's enough!" Rose said quickly as she closed the bag up and Sally slammed the fridge shut.

"Let's go!" Sally quickly commanded as both females 'flew' down the corridors in a flash. Leaving the building, the two saw a black jeep already waiting outside for Rose.

"Ja ne" Rose quickly said as she bowed to Sally who nodded. After the small girl came up from the bow, Sally just hugged her.

"Be careful, Nobara Marisha-Ten, Shinimegami" Sally calmly said as she released the girl who nodded. Rose quickly dashed over to the car and got in, opening the window she waved. Sally automatically waved back.

"Bai Sally Po!" Nobara shouted quickly before the car disappeared from view.  
  
  
**Thus, I was off to train with Doctor J, and, the problem with Sally's alarm clock was figured out when I was fifteen. You'll find out later. I have a mission to attend to, there's a damn oz base I have to go destroy, cya!**

Rose: And that's chapter two done folks!

Saikyou: Hey Toby-chan!

Rose: Toby is our pt cat, she's a calico * nod nod *

Saikyou: she's very kawaii! 

Rose: and is watching the screen because the letters/words are popping up so she thinks it's a bug or something… * shrug *

Saikyou: well, please R&R!

Rose: Bai! Ja ne!


	3. Uncalculated Misfortune

A/N

Rose: shifty eyes sneaks in Look, don't kill me, I had an urge to write something of a chapter at 2am on my last day of freedom before going back to the torture hell hole, also known to the common folk as school.

Saikyou: Took you long enough you lazy son of a-

Rose: Anyway... Gomen bows But I shall try my hardest and write... Seeing as I lost what I already wrote of the 3rd chapter... ;

Saikyou: Moron... ¬¬

Rose: sigh Anywho... On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the G-Boys, nor any of other the original characters of plot line. sob But, I do own everything else, so meh.

Rose speaking to the reading: **Bold**

**A Tale of a Dark Angel**

by Nobara Kiyoi Mitsukai

Chapter Three: Uncalculated Misfortunes

**Oh yes.. I remember what happened clearly after I got into that car... Some might find it amusing, some might find it hilarious, but I swear to kami, it's all true!**

**-Five Hours Later-**

"I cannot believe this is happening..." she mumbled in disbelief as she stood in the middle of no where with nothing but her laptop and her bag. They had stopped the car for a rest stop all of a sudden and told her to go to the washroom as if she were a little child, well... She was a child, but they acted as if she were three of four.

Sighing in utter annoyance, she rubbed her temples as dropped down onto the floor next to her bag. They had ditched her. Yes, the men whom were supposed to take her to Dr. J had left her at the abandoned rest stop with only her few simple belongings. Wasn't that kind of them?

Yeah... She thought so too.

"Let's see, what are my choices..?" turning by using her hands, she laid down on the ground, using her bag to rest her head on it as to not dirty her hair. "Well, I could always start walking back to where Sally is, of course I might literally become just a roasted walking corpse by the time I get back to her, or the opposite, a frozen solid being..." Rose began to speak her options aloud as she stared at the sky. The sun had begun to rise just over half an hour ago, and at the moment, the sky looked quite spectacular. "I would contact Dr. J... If I could magically find somewhere to connect to the internet, even if only for a minute." the strawberry blond haired girl continued to ponder. She wasn't supposed to be stuck in situations like these, she was supposed to be training for battle with Dr. J so she could help save her home. Seriously, she was only ten.

"I could also just start walking, see if I find some sort of civilisation and sort things out... Ah hells, this suck." she finally snapped as she sat up and removed herself from the ground and brushed herself off. "God, I swear, some of the things I do in my life, you better have one damn of a party when I get up there." was the quick grumble as she picked up her bag, which her laptop had been placed inside while she was in the car and decided to take a nap. "Let's get a move on." she spoke to no one but herself and maybe a few bugs crawling around on the ground as she began to calmly walk in the direction they had been travelling in. Or hoped they had been travelling in as she was presumming from the tire tracks which indicated that they had stopped and then gone.

**-Two hours later-**

"Twenty-seven bottles of beer on the wall," the young girl sang to herself as loud as she could, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Twenty-seven bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, twenty-six bottles of beer on the wall!" laughing once more as she completed another verse, she look at the lizard which she had caught and dezided to name 'Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber Alphonse-Christopher Jaccob the 5th'. Why the long and extremely stupid name? After walking in the morning sun for an hour and a half, alone, in a place you don't know and in the middle of no where, especially if you're just a ten year old child, you get bored. Very VERY bored, thus she caught the good sized green lizard who seemed to have no idea what on earth was going on and just stayed very still, as if it were scared for its life.

"Twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall, twent-four bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around..." Rose began to slow down as she heard a familiar sound heading from behind her. Turning on heal, she saw something that would save her sanity. "Twenty-three... bottles-of... beer on the wall..." finally coming to a stop, she, in a flash, held out her hand in a thumbs 'up' position and made a certain motion with her arm.

Yes, she was attempting to see if this person would allow her to hitchhike with them, what did she have to loose?

"Come on come on come on come on come on come on..." the short haired girl whispered hurridly and continuesly through her teeth as she watched the vehical approach, get closer, pass her, and keep moving. She sighed in defeat. Yup, she was doomed to an enternal life of being stuck here with her trusty new companion, Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber.

But, when she heard the pickup truck slow to a stop, her head looked up, it was waiting for her.

So as quickly as she could, she jogged over to the truck and stood beside the passenger seat window which was being opened.

"'Ya goin' anywhere liddle Missy?" the man questioned her as she nodded quickly, not sure what to answer. "Well then, why don' 'ya jus' hop on in and good 'ol Johnny Cost will take 'ya to where 'ya wanna be, alrigh' liddle Missy?" he leant across the seat and popped open the door for her to get into the truck, which she kindly took. It wasn't long until they were off, she closed the window for the air conditioning, which didn't work very well but was better than nothing, to cool her down slowly.

"Thanks Mister, I thought I was going to die out there." she chuckled to the man who nodded and smiled in response.

"No need ta' thank me liddle Missy, jus' playin' my part as a kind man like I am." nodding slowly, more rocking back and forth, he continued to drive steady, the speed of the vehical picking up, but she didn't see to notice. "So liddle Missy, do 'ya have a name? I'm known as Johnny Cost, but most 'em people in town jus' call me Johnny or John." She glanced over to him, inspecting him.

He didn't seem to be very rich, nor very poor, just a humble man who worked for a living and liked to help people. He was wearing a simple pair of roughed up worn out jeans and a old looking baggy green shirt that looked like it could have originally been forest green, but faded in time by the sun. His truck wasn't too shabby, something that was acceptable, nothing like her parents jeep though, nor those other guys, but hey, who was she to complain.

And anyway, she got to try out her new name for the first time.

"I'm called Nobara Mi-" she caught herself suddenly and covered it with a cough. Remember, new name, use it or get screwed over in the end. "Sorry, as I was saying, Nobara Marisha-Ten."

"Well, dat' there is a very perdy name liddle Missy, I'll be a guessin' that 'ya ain' from around here liddle Middy." he nodded once more, and looked again as if her were rocking back and forth. "But what would'a liddle Missy like 'ya be doin' out ina place like here liddle Missy?"

"Er... I was..." she began to think of something up in her head the moment he asked. "Well, it's kinda embarrising..." Rose admitted, trying to make it appear she didn't want to talk about it, and prayed he caught what she meant.

"'O I see liddle Missy, somethin' went bad at 'ya home and 'ya run away, didn' 'ya?" the man, John, sounded so positive, what was she supposed to do, it was better than the long excuses she was making up, so why not?

"Yeah, that's it Mr. Cost." she nodded, trying to sound shameful of herself. "But please Mr. Cost, don't take me back there, I need to get away and live my own life, if you know what I mean."

"Yup, I do liddle Missy, but 'ya do seem a liddle young 'ta be 'yas fathers bed mistress, but 'den 'gain... Things change alot in nowa day." that had completely shocked her as made her eyebrow twitch completely. He thought, she was... Just the thought of it was disturbing. This man, who she thought was nice, thought she was her Fathers... Mistress!

Just how many levels of wrong is that? Maybe it would have been better if she were walking.

**You can imagine how... Shocked I was at hearing what was just suggested of my father and myself were doing... _That._ Of ALL things he could have said in the world 'got into a fight with your parents', 'got into trouble', 'didn't like your parents'... But no, he has to figure I'm my Fathers... Well... You know.**

"But don' 'ya worry liddle Missy! Good 'ol Johnny will let 'ya stay with him. Yup, I'll let 'ya stay with me so 'den I can keep an eye on 'ya, jus for safety 'o course." this time when Johnny was nodding, he wasn't doing his normal 'rocking', which made her raise an eye brow slightly. But what made her raise an eye brow even more was that they were picking up more speed, as if there was a rush to get anywhere. "'O yea, liddle Missy, how 'ya goin' 'ta be repayin I for helpin' 'ya out here?"

"Uh... Repaying..?" Rose questioned, trying to look and sound as innocent as she could, while inside she began to panic. She had nothing to pay WITH, except her laptop, but that wasn't going anywhere. Neither was her gun. What on earth was she... 'Oh yes... The gun.' she thought as she suddenly remembered the weapon which her Mother hand entrusted her before she passed on. The thought of her Mother hurt her heart slightly, but, she pushed past it, seeing as she had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

"Yea liddle Missy! 'Ya gotta be repayin I for helpin 'ya. Unless... 'Ya don' have any money, do 'ya?" her head shook quickly as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, 'ya can be repayin' Johnny in other ways I guess 'den."

"What... Other ways?" Rose asked as she crossed her fingers, hopping nothing more than helping around where ever he lived to fix up the place.

"'O, well since 'ya were 'ya fathers bed mistress, 'ya can be Johnny's now." he glanced towards her, catching her shocked expression on her face at the suggestion and took it in for fear of something else. "Don' 'ya worry liddle Missy, I ain' gonna be mean 'ta 'ya." that just made it even worse for the ten year old whose hand was groping for her bag on the floor. When she finally got a hold of it, her expression calmed, and he took it as she accepted his 'proposal', which spread a large grin across him face.

'Gun, gun, where is it!' was the frantic thought flying through her mind as she searched through the contents of her bag to find the piece of deadly metal. 'Oh god... I swear if he touches me, even my arm, I'm going to kill something. Which very may well be myself.' Her thoughts suddenly calmed when her fingers brushed against the object in which she searched for, and mentally sighed in relief of knowing she had it. But that didn't change the fact she wasn't out of the danger zone yet, and until she was, she was going to have to keep her guard up, and stay away from that guy until she had a plan. And man, was she praying for her brain so come up with one quick.

-------------------------

The first thing she did when they arrived at John's house and after she was shown her new room, was change out of her dark blue jean shorts and and black tank top and into her only change of clothes. A pair of somewhat blaggy black cargo pants and a dark purple, light, long sleeved shirt. Then as calmly as she could as while he 'checked up on her to see if she needed anything', she placed her weapon, her gun, against her back so it was actually held up by her pants.

Now, all she had to do was to wait until nightfall. Which would probably be in an hour or two. She had accidentally dosed off while she was in the truck, which made to seem the ride was much shorter than the trip actually was, well, it would have been shorter if one of the tires didn't puncture, and that's when she fell alseep. But, she had an unknown guardian watch over her that woke her up while hissing at Johnny Cost was was attempting to 'wake her up' as he defended seeing as they had reached the destination, when it fact he was trying to touch her, where, she didn't want to think about it, but she really loved Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber right now. She... Or He, was now her new best friend, companion and pet.

Well, Rose was standing staring out the window of 'her' room when she head that guy walking towards the door. Quickly diving onto the old looking single bed, she lay on her side, her face facing the wall and as her eyes closed to make her appear to be alseep, Johnny walked in. She head a disgruntled sigh and then the door closed slightly, but not completely, she had prayed she had exited, but no, the sound of his feet moving towards the bed on which she lay on filled her ears.

'Oh crap...' the short haired girl thought quickly as she felt and heard the man stop beside her on the side of the bed her back was facing. It was soon she felt a large hand stroking her hair slightly, she had to mentally force herself not to grab her gun and shoot the man strait off.

"Liddle Missy." he spoke in a lower voice than his regular, intending to wake her up, she she didn't budge. "I said liddle Missy, 'ya gotta wake up." but she still didn't 'awaken' from her sleep, making him grumble something under his breath which she didn't catch and leave the room. Rose didn't move for a few minutes, making sure that he didn't come back, which he did once, but then he never checked again.

"God forbid..." she began roughing her hair up with her left hand as if she was trying to get something that was invisable off her head. "I don't care anymore, I'm out of here." she grabbed her bag and carried it over her shoulder as she walked over to the window. Placing her hands on the windows ledge, she pulled up to raise it in order to get out, but, it didn't budge. She tred again, and again, and again, until she let out a low growl of annoyance and had to force herself not to kick the wall. The window and her escape root was locked, and she needed out, and that's what she was going to get.

Marching over to the door, she threw it open, causing enough noise to alert the man in the house to realise she was awake. She didn't really care any more as she headed towards the front door of the house, only to hear him behind her, but she kept moving.

"'Ey liddle Missy, where 'ya think 'ya goin?" he asked while placing a hand on her shoulder which she smacked off and kicked the door opened and exited. And the moment she set foot down onto the solid ground, she was off, running as fast as she could. Her action completely shocked the man who stood unaware of what was going on for a bit until it registered in his brain and he headed inside his house and quickly came back out with the keys to his truck a few minutes later.

"Liddle Missy! Get bac' here!" he shouted from his vehicle's window as he began to race after her with the large advantage.

'Just keep running!' the voice inside her head shouted at her quickly as she somehow began to speed up, even though she was already going her fastest, most likely out of fear of being caught. "He's here..." she skidded to a hault as the truck sped past her and made a sudden turn to block her path. Her hand suddenly reached for her gun which she pulled out from it's hidden place underneath her clothing and help it behind her back with her right hand while her left kept a firm grasp on her bag.

"Now now liddle Missy, that was uncall for, why don' 'ya jus' get bac' in ta' truck with me, an' I take 'ya bac'." It sounded more like a statement, rather, an order, than a question as he got out of his truck and slowly began to inch towards where she stood facing him.

"How about... No." the blue eyed girl said as she began to walk away by side stepping, keeping an eye on him was her biggest concern. "How about you let me go, or I leave you with a new hole in your body?" Rose suggested, keeping her gun still hidden as her eyes continued to watch the man. The expression on her face began to become more serious as he moved closer towards her and didn't answer. "Let me try again." and with that, she raised the gun and he froze on the spot. "You're letting me go, or you'll end up looking like swiss cheese."

"Now now liddle Missy, 'ya shoudn' be playin' with guns, it not very nice an' it dangerous. Why not give that there gun to Johnny Cost to keep so 'ya don' hurt yourself." once again, the scruffy looking man began to move forwards only to have a warning shot skim past his face, making him yell in shock and fright. He just stared at her as he began to drag himself back ward. "'Ya ain' no girl, 'ya be the devil." was his quick decleration as she just laughed.

"No..." she shook her head as she aimed at him again, the same cold look on her face as the last time she had handled her gun. "I'm Shini... Shinimegami." with a smirk on her lips, she fired a bullet at the man and he fell to the ground. She turned around and placed her gun underneath her clothing again as she began to walk away from the scene as the darkness of the night covered everything surrounding her.

It was only fifteen minutes later she realised what she had done and fell to the ground on her knees and vomitted whatever had been left in her stomach. She stood up, shaking slightly and began to continue until she just plainly collapsed as her world was consummed by darkness.

**I had this thing about killing people or injuring people for that matter. I only really realised it later on, and just put up with my natural reaction to what I did, I couldn't control it or stop it, so I didn't bother trying to fight it like I would have normally done. I would have just been fighting a loosing battle.**

-------------------------

She grunted slightly as she began to wake up, but she realised something was different about her suroundings. It was quiet as before, but you could still hear things happening in the background of where ever she now was. And it was comfortable, she felt safe for once after the incident the other day.

"Wha... Where am I?" the questioned no one in particular, not expecting a response anyway as she began to open her eyes to reveal a dimly lit room.

"You're at my house my dear." an elderly voice softly replied to her as a gentle hand grabbed her own. Her head turned to see an old lady sitting beside her in a night gown. On her lap was a ball of yarn and what she was making with it, it looked like a scarf, but she really couldn't tell. "No no sweetheart, you stay where you are." the woman kindly said as she patted her shoulder.

"What happened? I thought I was outside...?" she was confused as she was when she had recieved her e-mail from Dr. J, not that she was going to admit it, but, that wasn't the point. "The last thing I remember was walking and then falling to my knees and well... Puking and then getting up and then everything turned black..."

"Ah, it sounds like you're just suffering from a little cold and you pushed yourself too hard my dear." the old woman smiled at her and nodded a bit. "Now, you stay here while I get you some orange juice." she slowly rose to her feet and went as quickly as she could out of the bedroom, leaving the girl alone in the room. Some unconciously was telling her she hadn't worry about being here, so she relaxed into the pillows before sitting up and leaning against the back of the bed. By looking around the room, she could tell that in this womans younger days, she was quite active in helping out. There were pictures of her and a man, whom she presummed to be her husband, when they were younger holding signs demanding something. She couldn't help but let out a light laugh, the nicest people always seemed to do the strangest things when they were younger.

"Oh good." the woman had returned with a glass of orange juice in her hand. "You got yourself sitting, I'm sorry that I couldn't help but these old bones aren't much help any more besides doing a few things." the gray haired woman sighed as she took her seat once more. "Here you go dear, drink up."

"Thank you..." the strawberry blond replied quietly as she took the glass and began to drink the juice befor turning to the woman. "Ma'am..." the elder lady looked up to her with a calm expression on her face. "You sound as though you are waiting of something... I don't mean to sound rude or to pry, but you sound lonely..." the woman just smiled and patted her hand.

"My dear, it seems you're much more mature than you appear to be, but..." she paused before sighing again. "You are right sweetheart. Since my husband past away last year, my son and his wife promised to come visit me with their child, but they never arrived yesterday and this old woman is starting to worry if they've forgotten about her..."

"I don't think so Ma'am, in truth, you can never forget about someone you love, ne?" smiling slightly, she finished the juice off and placed the glace down on the small table beside the bed as she turned to face the woman. "But, tell me about your son and her wife, tell me about it, please?" Rose smiled as she saw the woman thank her with her eyes for being kind, but, she liked this old lady. She was kind to her even though they had never met before. But, something was... Familiar about her...

"Well, they both met in university, my son was smart, very smart actually and the girl he fell in love with just happened to hate him because they were competing for the best in the year for graduation." the woman chuckled lightly. "But when graduation came, she was the better student, or so she thought, so as she was about to go rub it in his face, she heard her friends and his friends talking about how he purposely didn't do his best in order to allow her to win. Of course, at first she was mad, but when she saw how it affected him, she was touched because he had really wanted to 'win'.

"If I remember clearly, she then agreed to go out with him and from there, everything began to fall together. He was a tech student, so he was into building and contructing things, while was was into computers, so programming and such. They told me that they were getting married and I couldn't be happier for them, they were a perfect couple, but then when they go their first job together, they stopped giving me details about what was going on until they explained that they were doing something that would be important to the future. It wasn't long after they also told me that she was pregnant, my husband and I were happy to no end, our first grandchild.

"But after that, they stopped replying to our letters, so we didn't know what to think. It was last year just before my husband passed on we recieved the letter telling us that they would be coming to visit us and asked if we could take care of our only grandchild. How could we say no? It was been just about ten or eleven years. Though, after my husband left for the other side, I wasn't sure if I could handle a child, but I was determind to try because he had asked me to do it for him, so I couldn't decline now. So I waited the year, but when the day came they were supposed to arrive, they didn't appear. But I won't stop waiting until they arrive..."

"That's really kind of you Ma'am." she commented after the woman had finished. "What are there names? Maybe I know them because my parents are in the same field surprisingly." she nodded her head.

"Zen'aku and Kitai... My Zen, I remember the day he brought her home to announce their engagment, he fainted on the spot." both of them laughed slightly before the names dawned onto Rose.

"Ma'am... What's their... Last name?"

"Well my dear, unless those two have gone and changed their last name for some odd reason, it would be the same as mine. I forgot to tell you dear, my name is Hana Mitsukai." the last name hit her like a boulder hitting a small rock and crushing it under the heavier weight. No wonder she was familiar, she was her Father's Mother for crying out loud. But, she didn't know about what happened? How could she ever tell her... That her son and daughter-in-law were... Were... Dead?

"Ano..." the woman turned towards her, hearing an expression she hadn't heard for a long time. "Hana-oba-chan... I have some... Bad news for you..." she spoke softly as the woman looked at her in concern as the girl lowered her head as to hide her eyes. "Zen'aku-san, Kitai-san and... And..." she thought of a name quickly. "Kiyoi-san..." Crap, forced to use her own middle name, but she couldn't exactly use her own, could she?"

"Kiyoi? Is that the name of my granddaughter?" the woman birghtened up as Rose raised her head and gave a weak smile, which the made the smile on the elder lady's face disappear. "What's wrong my dear?"

"Oba-chan... There was an incident a few days ago... And something bad happened where we were and... And..." but she couldn't continue as she saw the expression the womans face as tears began to roll down her own. She seemed to have figured out what she was saying by her tone and eyes, but she suddenly found herself embraced my the woman who was shaking slightly.

"It's okay my dear... I had a feeling that might have happened..." she couldn't help but hear the womans voice and how it sounded as though her heart was breaking. She had to tell her the truth, this woman didn't deserve to suffer, but... No, she didn't. It doesn't matter.

"Hana-oba-chan," she started again as the woman leant back and moved her chair forwards slightly so she was closer to the girl.

"What is it m-my dear?" she was trying to cover up her pain and stuttering, and she seemed to be doing a good job about the stuttering part, but, the pain sounded strong in her voice which made Rose's heart clench even more.

"My name..." but she was cut off.

"Yes, I know... It's Nobara Marisha-Ten." but her head shook, now she confused the old woman known as Hana.

"Hai Oba-chan... My name... That's... Yes... That's my name..." she spoke truthfully to the woman who just continued to stare at her. "I was there... I was friends with Kiyoi... Mitsukai." she let her last name out with a whisper as the womans eye widened as she stared at the girl. "Gomen Oba-chan... They told me to be strong and not to regret what happened when I found them after the incident... I don't want you to be hurt. But she's alive Oba-chan... We got split up as we were found and saved so I don't know where she is."

"My child." once again, she embraced Rose, but this time in a happier way. "Thank you for telling me this... It means more than you can imagin to hear that my grandchild it alright... My son and his wife... They knew something like this might happen, that's why they always ended their letters off as if it were their last goodbye. But, thank you..." Rose slipped off the bed and helped the elder lady onto it where she passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Calmly leaving the woman in her room, she exited and began to look for her things, but in doing so she found some other people she hadn't expected to see.

**Now, think about it, after finding out I was with my grandmother, I was of course confused about who had helped me after my Oba-chan said she didn't even have the strength to help me to sit up. But what did you know, my answer was waiting for me to wait up... Literally. They were.**

"What on earth... Aren't you the guys from..?" she stared at the four males sitting at the table in casual clothing discussing something. When they heard her voice, they turned to look at her.

"Ah, I see your finally awake kid." one man spoke up to break the silence as he stood up and offered her his chair which she gladly took and he pulled up another one and sat down to her left.

"But, what are you doing here?" she questioned, she had remember seeing them only the other day, but her questioned seemed to make them chuckle.

"Well, we got contacted from some guy," another one of the males spoke up. "Doctor J or something... And he asked where you were, when we told him we had sent him off with his guys and didn't know, we all figured something was up, so a few of us left to go see what happened."

"Right," she turned her head to the one across from her. "So, we found the tracks to the car they took you with and followed them to some old deserted mine shaft where we found the guys and the car, but not you. We got it out of them that they had been paid by someone to kill you and ditch you in the middle of no where. But none of them had the guts to actually kill a ten year old girl so they just left you thinking you would just give up and die." he laughed slightly. "Look how wrong they were."

"So," the final guy at the table continued. "We went back to the stop where they said they had left you and began to follow the trail of your feet, you really should learn how to pick up your feet, you left huge drag marks." her eyebrow twitched at that, but she kept her mouth shut. "Then when we saw your feet marks end, we figured you were either abducted by some space craft or got a ride."

"And of course, she figured the latter." the man to her left added on as he picked up to finish the story. "Then following the direction of the new tire tracks, we found a house which we checked and found this little guy." he suddenly turned and picked up a box on the ground and opened it next to her, revealing non other than her guardian.

"Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber!" Rose said in delight as she picked the green lizard up and placed him down onto the table where it just stood in it's spot.

"We checked the window in the room we found this guy to find it was locked so we then knew you hadn't gotten out that way, so we headed to the front where we found your foot print and the tire tracks to a car heading in the same direction. So, like always, we followed them to find the truck and some guy who was screaming about a devil child and the goddess of death. So, once again, we were off on your trail until we caught sight of a figure lying on the ground, it was you. For a second, we all thought you were dead until-"

"Until I had the common sense to check for your pulse." a female voice spoke up from the doorway of another room. All heads turned towards the voice to find Sally standing there with her arms and legs crossed and leaning against the doorframe. "It's nice to see you again so soon Miss. Marisha-Ten, but I feel as though it was too soon." Sally added the last part as Rose just slammed her head down onto the table, sending Mari-Bob off in the other direction in a run.

"And that explains why the woman knew me as Marisha-Ten..." the strawberry blond said as she looked up and leant on her arms. Shaking her head slightly she sat up properly and then stood up. "Well, if you excuse me," she pivited on the balls of her feet. "I have to go find a way to meet up with-"

"First, you have to explain why you shot that guy, Rose." the brunette spoke up in a colder voice than usual as the younger girl froze on the spot. She turned around to find five sets of eyes on her, awaiting for an answer. She quickly mumbled something out, which none of them heard. "What was that? I didn't hear you." that just made her twitch slightly.

"I said... TheguythoughtIwasrunningawayfromhomebecauseIwasmydadsbedmistressandhewantedmetopayhimbackbybeinghis." was the quickest answer she said in one breath, but still gained contfused looks. She sighed in annoyance as she rubbed her tembles. "For the LAST time. The. Guy. Thought. I. Was. Running. Away. From. Home. Because. I. Was. My. Dads. Bed. Mistress. And. He. Wanted. Me. To. Pay. Him. Back. By. Being. His." her teeth ground together as she was stared upon with shock.

"Hey boys..." the man whom had offered her his seat said as he stood up. "How about we go do a little hunting." everyone in the room, besides Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber, understood what he meant by the suggestion as his fellow males stood up nodding in agreement.

"We'll take care about it." the first one to exit the house said to her.

"Yeah, leave it to us to deal with him." and then the next.

"So don't you worry about one darn thing." he had a smirk on his face as he too left.

"And maybe he'll be begging for you to accept his apology the next time you see him... That is, if he has to the guts to go a mile near you." the final guy, who had also made the suggestion chuckled as he bowed the to two females and them left. The sound of a car reving was heard before it shot off.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sally placed her hand on the girls shoulder while shaking her head. "Those guys, as you can see, are nice after they get to know you and they'll stand up for you, I probably trust them the most." she couldn't help but chuckled as she shook her head. "C'mon, you need to get some rest. We're taking you to the airport tomorrow just to be on the safe side."

"Sure thing Sally." Rose nodded, a smile on her face as she was lead off to somewhere she could sleep.

**-The Next Day-**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye... Again." the older female smirked from where she stood in front of the smaller girl who nodded and smiled. Behind Sally stood the four guys who couldn't help but smile while thinking about what they had told the two what they had done to the poor guy.

"Hey guys," the four looked at her, "Thanks." they then started laughing and ended up walking away to avoid getting kicked out for causing a scene. "Anyway Sally, thanks for saving me again." Rose bowed to the woman who had saved her life twice, but she just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, with all that happened, I'm sure the guys and me were glad to help you out Rose. Now, hurry up and go before you miss your flight. But remember, I want to hear what it's like up there." she reminded and received a nod.

"Yes, I know, now, I'll probably see you again, so no need to eternal farewells... Bye!" and with that, she turned around and ran off through the airport. She turned around to find Sally had already disappeared into a crowd, and when she reached where she was to board, she remember something. Something that, you know, just 'might' be a tiny bit important.

"Oh crap... I don't have a ticket."

**And that was just two days and the start of third. I was worried by then what else I was going to encounter and end up doing, but I just pushed on, like the good little going to be soldier I was. But of course that doesn't mean I did everything perfectly like a certain perfectionist I just _happen_ to know and have worked with a few times. But in truth, this did all happen, of course I left out a few minor details like what happened to Mari-Bob-Katrina-Amber, I really miss that dude, but you'll end up hearing about it later on in my tale. Or I would hope so... Unless I died or something... Who knows, you can never truely predict what the future has in store for you, and that's what I was fearing at that point in time. Because I really didn't want to know...**

A/N

Rose: Well, that's it, another chapter of my dashing 'A Tale of a Dark Angel' is completed. It's nothing like the original chapter, but, hey, it's all good, ne?

Saikyou: Oh yeah, if you people out there didn't notice, which I really wouldn't be surprised, someones writing style has improved slightly.

Rose: Shaddup... So all I have to say is, live long a prosper, peace out people!

Saikyou: Yeah, and feel free to review at any point in time, it really helps knowing what people think.

Rose & Saikyou


End file.
